tempo de recomeçar
by Kurosaki-Shinn
Summary: shinji infrenta grandes desafios para continuar com seu namoro com rei.CAPITULO 2 ONLINE!me mandem um e-mail:badedealcorzetayahoo.com.br
1. Default Chapter

**Notas iniciais da fic: tempo de recomeçar. Por mime de alcor-**

**Essa fic se passa após a derrota do ultimo anjo da serie, mas apesar disso o mundo não acabou, as pessoas não morreram e ninguém ficou ferido um ano se passou e shinji começou a namorar rei, e apesar de ama-lá muito esse amor ainda lhe trará**

**muitos aborrecimentos e problemas, azuka declarou guerra aos dois dando todo tipo de cantada para provoca-lo e deixa-lo confuso.**

**Misato tenta de todas as maneiras reconquistar kaji que terminou com ela depois de uma serie de brigas.**

**Gendou esta agindo de forma estranha,e esconde um terrível segredo de todos, dessa forma ele manipula todos os acontecimentos por debaixo dos panos...**

**Espero que gostem dessa fic a primeira que coloco no site.**

**Boa leitura!!!!!**

**Mande um e mail para mim: **


	2. belo diade um futuro promissor

Neo gênesis evangelion-

Tempo de recomeçar

Capitulo 1: o primeiro dia, de um futuro promissor...(ta o titulo ta ruim, mas não tive idéia melhor).

Era mais uma daquelas manhas em que você não quer acordar, mas por alguma razão você sempre acorda.

Ainda mais quando sua vida se tornou quase que insuportável esse é o caso de shinji que, desde que a maior parte da nerv sabia a respeito de seu namoro com rei, não tinha um dia de sossego.

Pois andava sempre sobe vigia de misato, sobre cantadas, indiretas e ameaças de azuka.

que por sinal estava de tpm e estava lhe dando nos nervos.

Mas o pior de tudo era que seu pai estava agindo de forma estranha sempre mandando os dois em Missões conjuntas.

E claro (isso era o que deixava azuka mais possessa) deixava azuka em segundo lugar como reserva, como gandula ou em termos leigos, no banco.Ela havia se tornado um verdadeiro piloto de testes.

Misato já iniciara os preparativos da festa de ano novo, que por sinal parecia que seria mais comportada que a ultima.

O que shinji e azuka pensavam ser apenas fachada era absurdo pensar em misato dando uma festa "comportada".

O mais engraçado era que rei se mostrara mais emotiva de uns tempos para cá e estava interresada na festa, o que shinji achou estranho e azuka cômico (é incrível como o amor muda as pessoas...).

Os dias de aula foram monótos e sem nenhuma novidade, ninguém dava a mínima para o que o professor sabia sobre o segundo impacto, fora isso tudo transcorreu normalmente.

Segunda feira 7:45h da manha:

colégio do shinji (sinceramente eu acho que é o único desse lugar).

Shinji olhava para a janela pensativo, finalmente um pouco de paz, Pensava.

Como azuka teve cólica fortíssima de manha não pode vir à aula.

O que para shinji era um motivo de comemoração.

Pois pelo menos assim, poderia ter um pouco de paz durante todos esses dias de aborrecimentos.

Rei estava tão detraída arrumando sua bolsa que não reparou no olhar pensativo e meio triste de shinji, foi quando virou para pedir o lápis de uma colega de classe que fitou shinji com seus olhos vermelho sangue.

Sorriu...

A tela do computador brilhou e um pequeno toque pode ser ouvido do computador de shinji.Era um convite para o chat-nerv.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAT-NERV: IP: 123467.3231.4567.1290 (que nominho ruim)

Você recebeu um convite de blue Angel.Deseja aceita-lo?

Y/n.

Muito obrigado aguarde em quanto transferimos seu pc....

Bem vindo ao chat!!!!

Golden boy entrou na sala.

Blue Angel: shinji-kun,algum problema?

Golden boy: não se preocupe, esta tudo bem só estou pensando um pouco.

Blue Angel: no que você esta pensando?

Golden boy:....nada em especial,como eu posso dizer,lembrando de algumas coisas que aconteceram de uns tempos para cá...

Blue Angel: quer...Fazer alguma coisa depois da aula?

Shinji engasgou era a primeira vez desde que começaram a namorar que rei tentava combinar um encontro, afinal ela era muito "fechada" apesar de ter se aberto bastante desde que começaram a namorar, mas mesmo assim ele não esperava uma coisa assim da rei, não mesmo...

Golden boy:...Pode ser me encontre depois da aula no portão para combinarmos tudo.

Blue angel:ok...

Blue Angel saiu da sala.

Golden boy:rei...

Golden boy saiu da sala.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Assim que fecha o laptop shinji sacode a cabeça a fim de afastar pensamentos ruins e desnecessários, não havia porque se preocupar, não se deixaria abalar por azuka a vida estava melhorando para ele e...Ele tinha um encontro com rei.

Segunda feira 12:21, casa da misato:

Quarto de azuka:

Azuka estava em um estado deplorável irritada, deprimida e com uma imensa vontade de morrer, que não era maior que à vontade que sentia de matar shinji.

Azuka: como ele ousa ficar com aquela boneca, aquele robozinho, pois fique sabendo minha querida que ele e muita areia pro seu caminhãozinho biônico!

Nisso a porta do quarto se abre:

Misato:- azuka você já parou de vomitar??

Misato e acertada por um porta retrato no meio da cara.(detalhe para a mancha vermelha e as lagrimas).

Misato:- POR QUE DIABOS VOCE FEZ ISSO SUA INSANA!!!

AZUKA (chorando):-SUA INSENSIVEL!!!!!SUA VIBORA DESPREZIVEL COMO OUSA ENTRAR NO MEU QUARTO SEM BATER E AINDA ME PERGUNTAR UMA COISA DESSAS???

Misato:- simples...POR QUE EU SOU A D.O.N.A DA C.A.S.A!!!!E POR QUE EU ESTOU P.R.E.O.U.C.U.P.A.D.A COM VOCE!!!!!

Azuka (agora definitivamente aos berros):- pois eu não preciso da sua P.R.E.O.U.C.U.P.A.C.A.O!!!!ESSE E O MEU QUARTO,ESTOU IRRITADA,DE T.P.M E ME SINTO,COMO VOCES BEBADOS DIZEM DE R.E.S.A.C.A!!!!!E PARE DE S.O.L.E.T.R.A.R!!!!

MISATO (definitivamente possessa):-azuka...Já chega!!!

1:-você e muito i.n.g.r.a.t.a!!

2:-você tem de me respeitar como sua s.u.p.e.r.i.o.r,t.u.to.ra e por te dar um maldito t.e.t.o onde você pode ficar sua i.n.g.r.a.t.a!!

3:-eu falo quando como e do j.e.i.t.o que eu bem e.n.t.e.n.d.e.r e isso inclui s.o.l.e.t.r.a.r!!!

4:-a parti de A.G.O.R.A eu exijo R.E.S.P.E.I.T.O A MIM E A QUALQUER MORADOR DESTA CASA ISSO INCLUI SHINJI,E A PARTIR DE AGORA ISSO TAMBEM INCLUI REI,CAPICHE!!!!!

Azuka:-tu...tudo bem'...já entendi...e.p.a espera ai!!!! a boneca robô???ela vai vir morar aqui??!!

Misato:-não mas, você vai ter respeitar a ela e ao shinji,do mesmo jeito!! e não incomoda-los de forma alguma!!!!Se não você embarca no vôo mais próximo para a Alemanha e com passagem SO DE IDA!!!!!

Azuka (engolindo em seco):-po...pode deixar se e assim que você quer e assim que será!!!

Misato se encaminhou para a porta, quando já estava fora do quarto sem virar as costas disse parou e disse:

-se arrume o jantar será dentro de em breve,e o "casal" vem comer aqui.

Azuka engoliu em seco era um pesadelo pensava ela só podia ser.

Algo lhe dizia que teria de aturar aqueles dois juntos 24 horas por dia 7 dias por semana inclusive domingos e feriados!!!

para ela as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior,e pelo menos para ela,o pior ainda estava por

-----------------------

notas do mime de alcor:

N/a:e aí gostaram essa e a primeiríssima fic que eu boto aqui no fanfiction e gostaria de deixar algumas coisas bem claras.

Essa fic nasceu a partir das idéias que eu tive de outra fic que eu li mas a historia é outra, dela só tirei idéias e apenas isso!!!!

Olha é a primeira fic que eu escrevo, então se quiserem me dar idéias, ou criticar ou me mandar uma ameaça de morte, plis mande um e-mail 

Devo estar colocando os próximos capítulos em breve, portanto, aguardem!!!


	3. capitulo 2:jantando com o inimigopart1

-neo gênesis evangelion- tempo de recomeçar

Capitulo 2: jantando com o inimigo

Parte 1: os preparativos se iniciam.

Era incrível...

Para shinji tudo tinha mudado incrivelmente de uns dias para cá, a vida, a escola, o amor...

Shinji achava inicialmente que azuka sentia algo por ele e por incrível que pareça ele por ela.

Mas agora seus sentimentos haviam mudado, e muito já, não era mais paranóico com azuka e ate conseguia revidar algumas de suas provocações, o que estava impressionando a todos.

Shinji e rei se encaminhavam para a casa de misato onde seria feito um jantar para ela, kaji, shinji, rei e azuka, mas era isso que o preocupava.

Shinji: como pode um jantar com ela dar certo?Pensava shinji.

Rei: não se preocupe, tenho certeza que ela ficara quieta.Dizia, como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos.

Shinji: não sei...Estou com um mau pressentimento, ainda acho que não vai dar certo.

Derrepente rei parou de andar, fitou shinji intensamente...

Shinji (tremendamente assustado): ah...Re...Rei?

Ela sorriu, um belo, encantador e profundo sorriso.Então quase em um sussurro disse: eu, não discordo do que você diz, você tem razoes de sobra para desconfiar dela, mas...De uma chance a azuka...

Shinji sorriu rei tinha razão para se preocupar, azuka era louca mais não tanto, alem disso todos merecem uma segunda chance, mesmo com azuka isso não era exceção.

Shinji: eu...Entendi re...

Não conseguiu terminar, rei o agarrou pelos braços num beijo, longo...Quente...Apaixonado, um tanto quanto demorado, mas nem, um pouco cansativo, esqueceu completamente dos problemas, mas...E se azuka bebesse demais...

----------------------------------

Base da nerv-sala da comandante misato:

Misato bebia seu café despreocupado, nada a fazer ate a próxima semana.

Os evas passavam por checaps e manutenções importantes para seu funcionamento correto.

Afinal ninguém desejava uma pane do sistema durante um confronto contra um anjo.

Mas o que ocupava a mente de misato nesse momento, era o jantar, a idéia de azuka comportada ainda a assustava, ela não tinha total confiança na palavra de azuka, na verdade não tinha confiança nenhuma na palavra dela, alem disso esse jantar tinha de ser perfeito, o destino de dois casais seria decidido nele, o que para ela era algo muito emocionante.

-misato - meu deus, será que azuka não aprontara nada?

O que mais me preocupa e, o que ela pode falar com aquela língua traiçoeira ainda mais na atual "conjuntura", bem tenho de ver pelo lado bom as cólicas passaram, e a dor de cabeça também, só espero que ela não tenha mais a aquela insana vontade de matar shinji (suspiro).

A atenção de misato e chamada para a porta, alguém bate levemente, mas com força o bastante para lhe chamar a atenção.

Misato: pode entrar!

Era ritsuko, como sempre, com seu rosto frio e que raramente demonstra algum sentimento a não ser de desdém.

Ritsuko: estava fazendo o que?

Misato: nada apenas pensando.

Ritsuko: ainda preocupada com o jantar do século, com medo que se torne um "duelo de titãs?"

Misato: sim infelizmente...Mas me diga, o que veio fazer aqui, tenho certeza de que não veio aqui só para saber o que estou fazendo...Não mesmo.

Ritsuko: realmente não eu vim aqui lhe dar o aviso do comandante, "monitore cada acontecimento".

E depois reporte tudo a mim ". Só isso".

Misato: não se preocupe. Vocês serão informados de TODOS os detalhes, não esconderei nada...

Ritsuko: fico feliz, afinal você bem sabe, o comandante detesta ficar sabendo das coisas por ultimo, ainda mais quando se trata de seus pilotos...

Ritsuko sai enseguida. Deixando misato MUITO preocupada

Misato: por que esse interrese repentino no que os dois andam fazendo, mesmo eles sendo os pilotos ikary nunca se mostrou interresado no filho nem no que ele fazia, e com certeza não e nenhum surto de bondade.

Tem alguma coisa errada ai, e eu vou descobrir.

Mas...No momento não devo me preocupar com isso, tenho muitos problemas pela frente...Ah como uma cervejinha ajuda nessas horas.

Tomou um longo gole de café.

Tinha de esperar o jantar para beber, afinal era uma noite muito importante, e cada ato contava, ainda mais o de se manter sóbria ate o fim do jantar.O que... Pelo menos para misato seria o mais difícil a se fazer.

-------------------------------------------------

Complexo de apartamentos da nerv:

-SHINJI!!!!!!!

Isso era o que mais se ouvia naquele apartamento, afinal azuka é uma preguiçosa de nascença e de forma alguma iria ajudar os namoradinhos a arrumar as coisas para o jantar.

Pra dizer a verdade àquelas ultimas horas antes do momento da grande decisão estavam sendo extremamente insuportáveis quase como se tivessem sido planejadas meticulosamente pela mente perturbada de azuka.

Mas mesmo assim shinji preferiu pensar que fora mero acaso só um pouco, mas intenso pelo estado atual de azuka que realmente não era dos melhores.

Para piorar ainda mais (e isso explica os gritos ensurdecedores) azuka começara a passar mal novamente, estirada no sofá comia besteiras feitas porca só para depois vomitar no balde (o qual por precaução, andava sempre ao seu lado) e shinji a servia como o escravo que ainda tinha a obrigação de parecer feliz enquanto fazia isso, por (pior que fosse para ele admitir) sentir pena dela, e ela por outro lado sentia a obrigação de abusar disso.

O que por sinal deixava rei muito...Muito irritada.

Shinji agora que finalmente (aparentemente) fizera todas as vontades da garota foi imediatamente para a cozinha.

Rei picava calmamente os legumes como shinji pedira, quando foi surpreendida por um abraço no ombro, shinji a agarrara pelas costas...Beijando a na nuca...

Rei-por mais que eu esteja gostando...Eu estou picando legumes e no posso te dar atenção agora, alem disso você deve estar muito ocupado com servindo aquela preguiçosa.

SHINJI!!!TRAGA-ME OUTRO REFRIGERANTE!E APROVEITE PARA LIMPAR MEU BALDE!!!

Shinji-bem lá vamos aos de novo...

Querida faça me um favor refogue tudo naquela panela com o molho que já esta pronta, a alcatra já esta no forno e o bolo de morango recheado de baunilha já esta assando no outro.Eu já volto para cuidar dos dois...

Rei-vaca.(ela começa a picar os legumes um pouco mais rapidamente)

Shinji-disse alguma coisa?

Rei-(agora sim destroçando o que sobrou dos legumes). Nada apenas dizendo como a vaca dessa carne e de boa procedência, e o cheirinho do molho...Hum...

Shinji-e mesmo também pensei isso essa vaca parecia muito saudável quando foi abatida (???)

Gotas na cabeça de rei...

Shinji saiu da cozinha deixando rei sozinha com seus pensamentos

"Tenho de tomar mais cuidado ainda não tenho total controle sobre meus sentimentos, a minha sorte e que ele e meio desliga (suspiro)... e a primeira vez que eu sinto algo assim...".

---------------------------

Os preparativos finais para o jantar se iniciavam, arrumar a mesa, "limpar" a casa (na verdade seria necessária uma faxina completa por ali).

Misato chegara mais tarde ainda havia algumas coisas para resolver na nerv, e não queria deixar nada pela metade para poder se divertir no dia seguinte e também não queria ter preocupações durante o jantar.

Misato ficou impressionada com as habilidades culinárias de shinji, afinal ele tinha de aprender alguma coisa fazendo a comida praticamente todo o dia, mas, mesmo assim não esperava algo tão impressionante, era perfeito. Não podia estar melhor.

Naquele momento faltando alguns minutos para a chegada dos convidados, cada qual do seu lado cuidava de seus afazeres.

Shinji: cozinhava e preparava mesa.

Rei: auxiliava shinji.

Misato: mistério...Mas provavelmente escolhia seu melhor vestido.

Enquanto tomava uma cerveja, na "surdilha".

Azuka: preparava-se psicologicamente para seu maior desafio...Aturar dois casais (ambos que seriam para ela desagradáveis) e ficar sobrando.

Mas...Havia algo na mente da garota naquele momento, ela tinha de por seu plano em ação, e rápido...Pois de forma alguma poderia deixar aquele jantar sair perfeitamente, para ambos casais.

Ah sim isso nunca...Ela já sabia o que ia fazer (que e inclusive o que ela sabe fazer de melhor) ia estragar aquele jantar de qualquer jeito não importa o que tivesse de fazer.

Meia hora depois todos estavam prontos, shinji com um lindo esmoquin colocava um balde a mesa com o champanhe e gelo dentro (nem me pergunte onde ele arranjou esse) rei passara batom e usava um lindo vestido vermelho (tomara que caia, não e taradisse e o tipo do vestido, ta).Azuka com um vestido azul marinho e misato com um belo vestido negro (levemente "colante").

Estava tudo pronto o cardápio sublime, o tempo perfeito, o céu parecia uma pintura naquela noite, tudo indicava que aquele jantar seria maravilhoso, inesquecível.

Mas se denpende-se de azuka as espequitativas seriam quebradas, e pelo visto aquela noite não seria muito boa.

c-o-n-t-i-n-u-a

N/a; demorou, mas eu coloquei o esse capitulo, ele pode ter ficado um pouco enrolado, pois era apenas uma introdução ao que realmente enterresa, e também eu tava sem idéias...

Bem se vocês acham que tudo e um mar de rosas para nosso adorado casal estão muito enganados...

A partir dos próximos capítulos as coisas vão ficar muito feias, e rei e shinji vão passar os diabos na mão de azuka, que fará qualquer coisa para ver os dois separados, o que se aplica também a misato e kaji.

Mas as coisas vão realmente "feder" quando um novo anj...Opa to falando demais vou deixar o resto de surpresa, pois ainda tem muita coisa.

Aguardem!!!

P.s: os próximos capítulos podem demorar um pouco a sair, pois infelizmente eu esse ser humano inútil, que e o seu caro autor.

Ficou de provas finais em bastante coisa e tem que estudar como um condenado se quiser ter ferias passar de ano e ganhar os dois ovas de evangelion, então tenham paciência comigo e pelo amor de deus NAO DESISTAM DE MIM E DESSA FIC!!!


End file.
